


Oh-So-Wicked

by jennandanica



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean turns things up a notch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh-So-Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> For karelian and lannamichaels on livejournal. Pretty much a sequel to Oh-So-Sinful.

"So," Sean says, poking at his omelette with his fork, as they're having breakfast together one morning. "I was thinking we might turn our games up a notch."

"Yeah?" Viggo replies, mouth full of eggs, eyes still on the newspaper, barely listening and Sean's pretty sure he can use that to his advantage.

"Yeah."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know," and he's lying through his teeth. "What are you up for?"

Viggo shrugs. "Pretty much anything."

And Sean smiles an oh-so-wicked smile. "I was hoping you'd say that."

***

Viggo's consistently missing his mark and Peter's completely pissed off. Looks like he's going to throw one of his infamous temper tantrums if this keeps up. Yells at them all to take a fucking break and Sean can't help but smile. Knows that's _exactly_ what Viggo needs to take. But it's not going to happen. Not yet. Not a chance. Sean's got his plans laid out nicely and nothing's going to interfere with them.

Viggo passes by Sean on his way to the canteen. "I hate your fucking guts," he snarls, refusing to look at him.

Sean follows Viggo into the tent, chuckling to himself. Can't believe how much fun this is turning out to be.

***

The afternoon doesn't go much better - at least not for Viggo.

Sean takes every opportunity to cup Viggo's arse in his hand, Viggo squirming whenever he does.

Viggo struggles to find a comfortable way to sit, flushing when he notices Ian looking at him with a knowing glance.

Viggo yells, "Yes, I am fucking fine," at Orli, "Stop asking me that," which is completely out of character for Viggo (and even more so for Aragorn).

To top it all off, Sean makes them for go out for drinks. Insists they join everyone at the pub for a few after work. Viggo glares at him from across the table, refusing to sit beside him, shifting uncomfortably on the hardwood seats of the booth. Orli and Elijah watch him and snicker behind their hands, totally unaware of just how accurate their suspicions and jokes actually are.

***

When they get home, they are barely inside the door before Viggo throws Sean against the back of it, slamming it closed and kissing him hard, oh-so-fucking hard, bruising Sean's lips with his own.

"You are never doing that to me again," he says, when he finally pulls away.

"It's your own fault," Sean says, grinning. "You did say anything."

"Fuck you!"

"Not a chance," Sean says. "You're the one getting fucked."

"Sean..."

"Are you going back on your word?"

Viggo closes his eyes, opens them again. Shakes his head.

"Good," Sean says, stepping closer. "I want you to go in the bedroom, get undressed and get on the bed. Leave it in though. I'm the only one who can take it out."

Viggo looks like he wants to hit him but his eyes are glazed and he keeps licking his lips plus there's that tell-tale bulge between his legs which says he can't be _that_ pissed off.

Heads for the bedroom without a word.

And Sean can't resist adding insult to injury.

"Oh, and Viggo?" he says.

"Yeah," over his shoulder.

"Don't you dare touch yourself."

"Fuck you."

"Uh uh," he says, shaking a finger at him. "What did I say about that?"

Viggo grumbles under his breath but disappears into the bedroom. _Good boy_.

***

Sean's been enjoying their games lately. Vanilla sex seems to have taken a backseat to doing everything and anything they can to each other since the night Viggo first tied him up and Sean reciprocated.

But then came the day when Sean opened Ian's bag at the gym by mistake and saw something in there that had him blushing in a way he didn't think he could at his age. Left him unable to look Ian in the eye. And Ian had seen. Had told Sean what it was he was looking at. Had seen Sean's interest and explained to him over a few pints at the pub all about the wonderful toys one could purchase and for what purpose.

And Sean, still far too shy about the whole thing at that moment to do anything himself, had let Ian talk him into letting the older man order some things for him. For them.

***

When Sean enters the bedroom, Viggo is lying on the bed, naked and waiting.

Sean places the box he is carrying on the night table, watching Viggo's eyes widen, slightly nervous but obviously intrigued. He pushes the box closer to the bed so it's within easy reach. Throws some lube on the bed for later and pulls two sets of restraints - hands and legs - from the box, Viggo's eyes darkening as Sean fastens them to each limb and to the bedposts. And Sean can't help but notice how much more comfy and sturdy they are compared to the ties they've been using.

Takes the ball gag out of the box, Viggo looking instantly pissed off the second he sees it.

"You are not putting that thing in my mouth," he says.

"Oh yes I am," Sean replies sweetly. "And recognize one of these, do you?"

Viggo flushes slightly. Shakes his head. Purses his lips.

"May I remind you that you said anything."

"I didn't mean that."

"Well, anything does mean anything. And I'm kind of disappointed, Vig. I'd always thought you were a man of your word."

"Fuck you."

"I might have to disabuse everyone of that notion," Sean says. "Giving a full explanation of course."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh yeah, I would. Especially if you don't open up."

Viggo clamps his lips even tighter, glares at Sean for a few minutes and then reluctantly opens his mouth. "Fine."

Sean slips the ball into his mouth, tying the gag firmly but not too tightly around the back of his head.

"Since you won't be able to tell me if I'm going too far, we'll have to work out another system. You can still move your fingers so I'll ask every so often if what I'm doing is okay. If it is, hold up one finger. If you need me to stop, hold up two," Sean says. "But I'm warning you Vig, you hold up two fingers for no good reason and you are never getting to use any of this stuff on me. Got it?"

Viggo rolls his eyes, reluctantly holding up one finger.

Sean gets off the bed and slowly disrobes, watching Viggo's eyes darken with need and his cock harden even farther with want. And it's nice to know they still have this effect on each other.

"Now, let's see what else we have in here," Sean looks into the box. "These look like fun," pulling out a set of nipple clamps, strung together by a short chain.

Viggo moans, shrugs his shoulders, trying to relieve the tension in his back.

"Ian said these are adjustable." Sean tightens them slightly, testing the bite on his finger. It stings but not too badly. Should be perfect. Climbs back on the bed, leaning over Viggo and sucking each nipple to a nice rigid peak before placing the clamps on him. And Viggo arches his back, hisses around the gag.

"Too much?" Sean says, looking up at Viggo's face and past that to his hand.

Viggo shows him a finger.

"That's not quite the finger I had in mind but it'll do." Gives the chain a nice little tug and Viggo arches once more, his body twisting against the restraints, his cock bobbing against Sean's thigh.

Sean chuckles. "Now about today and _that_ which had you hating my guts all day long." Moves down the bed to look at the plug sticking out of Viggo's arse. Flicks the end hard with his fingers and Viggo groans, sweat springing up on his body. Presses against it with the base of his hand, pushing it deeper, then stopping and pushing still deeper again. Watches Viggo's face the whole time. Watches his cock pulsing, the pre-come leaking from the slit, making a small pool on his belly.

Slowly twists the plug out of Viggo's body, Viggo groaning low in his chest and almost whimpering from the loss as it leaves him. Sean slides two slicked fingers into him, marvelling at how open Viggo feels, thinking how good it would feel to just slide his cock in and out of this hole, so slick, so hot. But he has other plans.

"Don't worry," Sean says. "We won't leave you empty for long."

Reaches up over Viggo into the box. Rummages around until he finds what he's looking for. The dildo is longer and thicker - just slightly - than either of them and he watches as Viggo's eyes widen, slightly panicked. It vibrates too and Sean can't wait to see what Viggo thinks about that little feature. But Viggo's busy trying to say something around the gag and Sean has a pretty good idea what, something about his heritage and his parents' marital status. Ignores him.

Twists the base which turns it on and Viggo twists hard against the restraints which has Sean feeling very grateful that Ian talked him into going for real ones. He's convinced Viggo would have been out of the ties and down the hall already at this point otherwise.

Rolls the dildo up the side of Viggo's cock, making it bob violently. Viggo moans, closes his eyes. Sean continues teasing him. Moving it up and down the length of his shaft, pressing it gently against his perineum, a move that has Viggo arching his back and crying out against the gag, touches it to the tip of his cock, smearing the pre-come welling there across and down the rest of him. Takes it away. Waits for Viggo to open his eyes. When he doesn't, Sean yanks the chain between his nipples, firmly, and Viggo's eyes snap open.

Sean turns the dildo off, slicks it, moves down Viggo's body so he can have a good look as he pushes it into Viggo, Viggo's body bucking, trying to avoid it. He uses one hand to spread Viggo's cheeks and the other to shove the dildo all the way in. And Viggo groans, bites down hard on the gag, his brow furrowed, slick with sweat. Sean turns the dildo on, Viggo starting at the unfamiliar sensation. Pulls it out to the tip before pushing back in as deep as it can go. Changes the angle, searching, seeking for that exact spot, knows he's found it when Viggo bucks hard against him once more, only succeeding in fucking himself on the dildo as he tries to pull away from the sensation.

_Christ_. Sean is so hard at the sight of Viggo open before him, the smeared and glistening dildo gliding in and out of his body, his puckered hole grasping at it, refusing to give it up without a fight.

And here's something one can't do without toys he thinks, lowering his head to Viggo's cock, kissing the tip, tasting the liquid once again welling at its tip, sucking the head gently and then more forcefully as he works the dildo in and out of Viggo's arse. Slides his mouth down over the length, relaxing his throat and feeling Viggo's cock come to rest at the back of this throat. Begins moving his mouth up and down, fucking his own mouth on Viggo's cock as he continues to fuck Viggo's hole with the dildo, working on matching the thrusts, on matching the rhythms. And Viggo's balls are tightening against his hand, his body tensing -oh god- and just like that, he's arching his back, coming, spilling into Sean's mouth, down his throat, keening around the gag.

Sean keeps moving through the aftershocks, licks him clean, slowly pushes in and out with the dildo until Viggo tenses in a different way, one that says it's too much. Withdraws.

Moves up under Viggo, his knees on either side of Viggo's body, cock pressing against his entrance.

"Is this okay?" he asks.

Viggo just nods, swallowing hard, his softening cock pulsing slightly.

Sean slicks himself with the lube, positions himself and shoves into Viggo in one nice smooth motion. All the way in. Right to the hilt. Balls resting comfortably against his arse. And -oh god- this is heaven. There's nothing better than this in his mind. Viggo is so very fucking hot. Still so very fucking tight. Slick heat surrounding his cock, clamping down on him. And Viggo presses his body down and up, pushing against Sean, silently urging him to move. So Sean does.

Thrusts into Viggo again and again, spreading his cheeks with his hands so he can push deeper, faster, harder. Wants to kiss Viggo. Wants to hear him cry out.

_Fuck this_.

Stops long enough to reach forward to untie the gag, taking it from Viggo's mouth and tossing it onto the floor. Slides his arms under Viggo's arms, cupping his shoulders, curling Viggo against him as far as he can given the restraints, kisses him and Viggo kisses back, Sean devouring his mouth, tasting him, swallowing Viggo's cries, pounding into him, hard, oh-so-fucking hard.

Viggo cries out "Oh fuck, Sean. Oh God. Oh. Oh God. Fuck me. Fuck me harder. Oh God. Harder," as if every word that was swallowed by the gag is just now pouring out of him.

And Sean does his bidding. Reams him until Viggo is almost screaming, stifling his cries by biting Sean's shoulder and -oh god- _fuck_ that's what sends Sean over the edge, makes his cock clench, makes him groan low in his chest and spill deep, spill hard, spurt hot and heavy into Viggo's arse.

Sean keeps pounding into Viggo until Viggo finds his own release a second time moments later. Collapses onto Viggo's chest, breathing heavily, still shuddering, his body trembling, their bodies sticky with sweat and semen. Finally pulls out and lies down beside Viggo, resting his head on Viggo's arm, unclamps his nipples which are looking bruised and sore, kisses them, licks them better with his tongue, Viggo softly moaning under his ministrations.

Lies back down against his arm.

"Are you going to undo the restraints?" Viggo asks.

Sean looks at him. "Maybe. Or maybe I'll make you spend the night in them."

"Sean..."

***

Having showered, put on a pair of pajama bottoms and been sent on a sandwich run, Sean comes back into the bedroom with two plates and a couple of beers on a tray to find Viggo standing there grinning, something hidden behind his back.

"What've you got there?" Sean asks, not entirely sure he wants to know.

"Something someone's going to be wearing tomorrow," Viggo says, giving him an oh-so-wicked smile.

"And what's that?"

"These," Viggo says, holding up a long string of fairly large arse beads.

And _Christ_.

Sean's suddenly pretty certain that tomorrow is going to be a very long, very hard day.

Very long and _hard_ indeed.


End file.
